Caster Town
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Brennan is a Caster. When Pelant threatens Christine, Brennan takes her and runs to her family town. Leaving Booth and her friends behind. The Town is a Caster town foundered by her ancestors. Will Booth find Brennan? Can he forgive her for taking Christine a second time?


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note 1: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker.**

 **Author's Note 2: Merry Christmas too all of you:)**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Brennan is a Caster. When Pelant threatens Christine, Brennan takes her and runs to her family town. Leaving Booth and her friends behind. The Town is a Caster town foundered by her ancestors. Will Booth find Brennan? Can he forgive her for taking Christine a second time?

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

* * *

Brennan was out with Christine she was now 3 years old. Brennan loved her daughter. She would do anything to protect her. Brennan knew Pelant was lurking around waiting to get Christine.

Brennan was at the park with Christine when something catches her attention. Looking into the trees she sees Pelant and pales.

"Christine! Come", Brennan says urgently scooping up her daughter

"I will get you Temperance and your sweet little girl too", Pelant says grinning

Brennan quickens her pace and leaves Pelant behind. She knew she had to run again. This time she would go to her mother's family. Driving home to find Booth wasn't there was a relief and some sadness. It would be easier to get away but it would mean not saying goodbye to Booth.

"Christine pack the toys you want", Brennan says rushing to pack Christine's clothing

Brennan casts a spell on the room and the clothes begin to pack themselves.

"How are you doing that Mummy?" Christine asks

"I will explain soon. Have you got the toys you want?" Brennan asks

"Yes. Is Daddy coming with us?" Christine asks

"He can't … not where we are going", Brennan says, "Come on we have to leave"

Putting Christine in the car she decides to bind the house to protect Booth. But she really needed to get out of here. Once done she drives into town. Packing away from her destination and where Booth will find her car she picks Christine out of her car seat and takes the suitcase in her other hand. She begins to walk looking around. She couldn't see anyone following her. Coming to Washington Monument was an easy access point to the Caster Tunnels. Brennan sees the trap door she pulls the key from around her neck. And opens the tunnel.

"What is down there Mummy?" Christine asks looking down

"A quick way to somewhere safe. But it is also dangerous. Hold on to me tight", Brennan says dropping the suitcase down the tunnel

Brennan slowly makes her way down making sure to lock the door. She lights her hand in front of her. Making her way through the tunnels.

"Mummy?" Christine asks

"Christine I am what is called a Caster. Some people call us witches but that is incorrect. We prefer Caster", Brennan says taking a turn

"Witches are evil. Daddy said so", Christine says

Brennan winces, "Honey it is true some Casters are … evil but I am one of the good ones. You can tell because bad casters have gold eyes and good casters have green eyes"

"Yours are blue", Christine says

Brennan turns to Christine and he eyes where now green.

"I had cast a spell on my eyes. Christine while we walk I will tell you where we're going. There's this town. It is a Caster Town. Our ancestors made the town a safe Haven. Even dark casters have a place in the town and incubi who are vampires you would say. There are two types of incubi. Light Incubi feed on memories and dreams. And Blood Incubi that feed on blood. But blood incubi are not allowed in this town. Female Incubus are called Succubus. They are quicker, stronger and more clever then Male Incubus. In this town we do have mortals that know the secret and supply their dreams for the Incubuses. They have to have the agreements. It is the law in the town. Our family is very big and important", Brennan says taking another turn

"What am I? Light or Dark?" Christine asks holding on to her mother tightly

"You will know on your 16th moon. I did. I am a Light Natural. Every caster has a power but naturals can do more than other Casters. Our family is full of naturals. Casters also live longer then mortals", Brennan says

Christine looks at the dark tunnels. She didn't know where they were going but she trusted her Mother.

"Christine on your 16th moon you will get claimed by either the light or dark and will be given your true name", Brennan says

"True name?" Christine asks

"Yes. My true name is not Temperance. It is Ashieldr Sapphire. I chose to stick with Temperance Brennan. Your named after my mother. Christine was her true name", Brennan says coming to a stop

There was growling.

"Mummy?" Christine asks

Brennan's eyes darker and she mutters a cast. Whatever the creature was stops growling and leaves.

"This is the door for where we are going", Brennan says after another 5 minutes walking

Opening it they step out into the sunshine. A short distance away was a Mansion.

"Where are we?" Christine asks

"Sapphire Silver Springs. This is Sapphire Mansion. We are Illinois", Brennan says walking towards her families mansion

"I have more family there Grandpa, Uncle Russ, Auntie Amy, Auntie Angela, Uncle Jack, Auntie Cam, Uncle Sweets?" Christine asks

"Yes. Much more. My mother may be de…in heaven but her family still lives on here", Brennan says

Brennan goes up the stairs and the door opens. A woman in her 60's meets them inside.

"Ashieldr", she says hugging Brennan tightly

"Gran", Brennan says

"Is this my new Great Grandchild?" the woman asks

"Yes. This is Christine Angela Booth. Christine this is my Grandmother Josephina Sapphire", Brennan says

"You didn't keep her name Sapphire at the end?" Josephina asks

"My partner doesn't know I am a Caster and that it is a tradition. Where are the rest of the family?" Brennan asks

"In the living room. The seers saw you coming", Josephina says

Brennan walks into the room with Christine who shyly looks at everyone.

"Ashieldr", a man in his 60's say

"Grandpa. Christine this is your Great Grandfather Malcom Silverriver. He is a Light – Natural. He is Josephina's husband", Brennan says

"I am also the Mayor of this town", Malcom Silverriver says kissing Brennan's cheeks

"You have grown", another older woman says

"Christine this is my Great Grandmother Astraea Sapphire. She is a Light Caster – an illusionist. She is 80 years old", Brennan says

"I am still young", Astraea says smiling at Christine

"This is my Great-Great Grandmother Elizabeth Sapphire. A light – Natural, she is 100", Brennan says

"So this is another grandchild. What is her name?" Elizabeth Sapphire asks

"Christine Angela Booth. And I know grandmothers that it is breaking tradition but I couldn't tell my partner yet", Brennan says to the four older women sitting on the couch

"She will got by Christine Angela Sapphire from now on. As is tradition", the oldest of the four say

"Christine this is my Great-Great-Great Grandmother Victoria Sapphire. She is light and a Natural. She is also a seer. She is 120 years old. On the left side is my Great-Great-Great-Great Grandmother Terra Sapphire who is Light and a Natural and is 145 years old. Next in the middle is my Great-Great-Great-Great-Great Grandmother Charlotte Sapphire she is a Light Natural and is 168 years old. And in the middle too is the oldest Caster, this is Margret Sapphire who is my Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great Grandmother. She is a light Seer Natural and is 190 years old. The oldest in this town. This is Malcom's father and mother Charles Silverriver and he is a dark Catalyst he is 82 and his wife Johanna Roseheart she is a light caster and is 82. Then my Great-Great Grandfather Luka Silverriver he is light and is 105 and Lucy Valliant my Great-Great Grandmother she is Dark, is a Catalyst and a Seer", Brennan says

"You have grown young one", Margret Sapphire says

"Thanks Grandmother. Christine these are my siblings…", Brennan says

"This is my niece? Hey little one I am Lilith Sapphire your mothers older sibling. I am a Light – Healer. You can call me Auntie Lil", Lilith says smiling, "This is my husband your Uncle George"

"Hello", Christine says nervously

"I am Terra Sapphire II. I am a Light Cypher. You can call me Auntie Terra. Ashieldr is my sister. This is Matthew Storm my Husband your Uncle", Terra II says

"I am Ryan Evan. I am a Light Techno-Path. I am your Uncle. My father was an Evan Caster. This is my wife Melissa James", Ryan says

"I am your Aunt Morgana Sapphire. I am Dark", Morgana says gold eyes shining, "This is my husband John"

"I am your Auntie Rosa Sapphire. I am a Light Travelling Caster. This is my husband your Uncle Harold", Rosa says

Brennan hands Christine to her younger sister Rosa and hugs her Uncles and Aunts.

"What is going on Ash?" Robert Silverriver (Brennan's Uncle) asks

"I am in trouble Uncle Bob", Brennan says

"What is it?" Sashandra Sapphire (Brennan's Aunt) asks

"A crime named Pelant is after Christine and myself. And likely my partner and team. I left to protect everyone. Before I left I bond the house. But something didn't feel right about Pelant", Brennan says

"Well you will both be safe here. Right Bobby?" Laura-May (Robert's wife) asks

"Right. We will tighten the access around the town. The Elders will bind the town tighter. After all your of all four ancient houses in the caster world and more they will do it for you", Robert says

"We will do it", Charlotte Sapphire says

"Robert go and get the other elders", Margret Sapphire says a determined look on her ancient face

"Of course", Robert says kissing his wife and leaving

Brennan takes a deep breath and looks at her phone. She had 16 missed calls. No doubt Booth would try and trace it. The bindings on this town will block her mobile's signal. So she could call.

"Call him. Just give him peace of mind", her Aunt Lenora Sapphire says

"I thought Uncle Thomas was the mind reader", Brennan says smiling

"I know that look dear niece. Call and give them peace of mind", Lenora says squeezing Brennan's hand

"I will go outside. In private", Brennan says

"I will make sure nobody disturbs you", Lenora says gently

"Thank you", Brennan says going outside and taking out her phone

Brennan looks out over the grounds of Sapphire Mansion and sighs. Time to ring Booth. Pressing speed dial 1 she waits for him to pick up which isn't long.

"Bones!" Booth says

"Booth", Brennan says softly

"Where are Christine and you? Are you both alright?" Booth asks

"We're fine Booth. But … Christine and I won't be coming home for a while", Brennan says

"You're running again?! With my daughter! Bones come home", Booth says

"I am sorry Booth. So, so sorry. But Christine and I won't be coming home soon. But know …", Brennan says

"I WILL find you. Both of you. You can't take our daughter from me again. I will find both of you no matter where you are", Booth says

"You will never be able to find us Booth. Christine and I love you. Remember that I am only trying to protect you all", Brennan says tears starting to fall

"Protect us? What is going on?" Booth asks

"I love you. Goodbye Booth. Be safe", Brennan says hanging up before Booth can say another word

Brennan goes to Cam's number.

"Doctor Saroyan", Cam says

"It is Doctor Brennan. I have to resign from my post at the Jeffersonian", Brennan says

"Doctor Brennan why?" Cam asks

"I have my reasons and they will remain with me. It has been a pleasure working with you Doctor Saroyan. Mr Clark will do well in my position. Cam...", Brennan says

"Brennan?" Cam asks

"Look out for Booth. Goodbye", Brennan says hanging up

Brennan sighs she wasn't going to call Sweets. She would just send him a text message. Brennan goes to the next number Angela's.

"Hey Ange", Brennan says

"Bren? Where are you? Booth is going crazy", Angela says

"I had to leave … I can't tell you where. Just know Christine and I are safe", Brennan says

"Bren what is going on?" Angela asks

"Something you can't possible understand. Look after everyone Ange. Goodbye", Brennan says hanging up

Brennan feels arms wrap around her. It was her brother Ryan.

"He will be fine Ash", Ryan says

"What if they are not?" Brennan asks

"Then I will track down this Pelant and ask some friends to kill him", Ryan says mildly

Brennan laughs

"Just leave it for now", Brennan says

"Ok Ash. But we have your back. Always", Ryan says smiling

"Thanks. Are the elders here yet?" Brennan asks

"They are at the border to town. I came to get you", Ryan states

"Well we better get going", Brennan says following her brother

Brennan gets Christine and watches as the elders upped the protection around the town of Sapphire Silver Springs. Sighing Brennan had a feeling more was going to change…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Lena, Ethan, Ridley and Link will be in this story soon.**

 **Happy Holidays too you all**


End file.
